Between Life and A Razor
by Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe
Summary: REPOSTED! Trina cuts herself. Why? Cause she's not perfect like Tori,Popular like Jade and cute like Cat. She starts an unhealthy addiction to cutting,and she's going down a dark path.Will anyone help her before it's to late? REVIEW,BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! *No flames*


_**Okay,let's get this over with.**_

_**I have seen SO much stories when Cat cuts herself,Jade cuts herself or when Tori cuts herself. Well,not so much Tori,But you know what I mean.**_

_**But is there one about Trina,Probably the most un-liked character in Victorious? No.**_

_**I've seen some,but not to many. Mostly about Jade,Cat or Tori.**_

_**But this will be about Trina.**_

_**I suggest if you do not like Trina,or this story idea,then to turn away. I don't need flames,there a waste of time if you ask me.**_

_**This will be Multi-chapter. Not a one-shot.**_

_**I will do my best to make this a great story. **_

_**Lastly,I do not own victorious or any other references to stuff you know.**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

_**Summary: Trina cuts ? Cause she isn't perfect like Tori,Popular like Jade,and cute like Cat. She's been going down a dark path for a long time,Can anyone save her before it's to late?  
**_

I sit up in my hospital bed,Walking down the hall to the bathroom. A nurse gives me a suspicious look.

''I don't have anything sharp.'' I reassure her.

She shrugs and walks off.

I sigh. Sliding my hand in my pocket,I pull out a small blade,and I rush into the bathroom before anyone could see.

How did I end up here?

Because of Tori.

But it's not her fault.

It's my own.

* * *

It had been a rough day. I got up,went to school,had to sit through another stupid play that,of course,Tori got the lead of.

Tori is my sister.

Little miss perfect,The 'it' girl.

The one who everybody loves.

Me? Oh,I'm just the arrogant,stuck-up,talentless bitch who's head is far up her ass. As stated by Jade.

One second,I'm on top of the world,doing some 'singing',Another I hear Tori and her friends talking shit behind my back,I'm in tears,and the next thing I know is I'm holding a blade to my wrist.

Now I'm here.

-_**FlashBack-**_

_**'WHEN I MAKE IT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!' I sang loudly,as I walked to my locker in Hollywood Arts. I stop when I hear familiar voices.**_

_**''So,what do you guys say about a little poker?'' Tori**_

_**''Uhh,I don't care,but will that arrogant,stuck-up bitch be there?'' Jade,obviously.**_

_**''No,I told her that I would meet her at the movies after school. She won't suspect a thing!'' Tori again.**_

_**Really? Jade just said all those hurtful things,and she didn't defend me? Some sister she was!**_

_**''Yay! So know it will be better that Trina won't be there!'' Cat.**_

_**And I thought she was the nice one.**_

_**I hear her other friends agree.**_

_**''Yeah. I mean,she already makes me look bad at school,I don't want her to make me look bad in front of my friends either!'' Tori says.**_

_**At those words,my heart broke and tears are streaming down my cheeks.**_

_**I rush out of the doors,choking back sobs.**_

_**How could she! My own sister! I burst through the door,to an empty house.**_

_**I walk to the kitchen,gripping the edge of the table. It's piled with junk,since we haven't eaten there in awhile.**_

_**It's piled with newspapers,Coupons,A wad of watermelon gum,and more junk.**_

_**But there's one thing that catches my eye.**_

_**A blade.**_

_**I pick it up and stare at it.**_

_**It's so shiny. I can see my own reflection.**_

_**Then I held it to the skin of my wrists.**_

_**Soon it's covered with blood.**_

_**-END**_** FLASHBACK-**

That's how it all began. I remember filling a tingle in my skin. Washing the blood gush out of that thin,red line gave my an overwhelming feeling. I had felt pain,yes,but also something else.

Control.

Finally,I was in control of something. Not Tori,her little friends,or my parents.

Me.

I've been doing it years before,but I stopped. Then I started back up again.

Tori caught me though.

And because of that,that's how I ended up here.

Hollywood Health Center.

And this is how my story begins.

* * *

**I just posted this awhile ago,but I got a review saying I was stealing someone's idea. Which I wasn't. I was inspired to write this,and I'm not gonna let some rude review bring me down.  
**

**So this was the preview. But the chapters will be longer next time.  
**

**I'm sorry if there's any mistakes,or something you don't get.**

**Review please! No flames...**

**I have alot planned for this story,and I can't wait to share it with you readers. :)**


End file.
